


Sunbathing

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [8]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boyfriends, Fluff, IronStrange, M/M, One-Shot, Relaxing, Sandwiches, Slice of Life, Sunbathing, Tony's malibu mansion, Vacation, having lunch, what more could you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Stephen and Tony have lunch on vacation. Fluffy fluff.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Kudos: 56





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a prompt list!
> 
> https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story

For once, Stephen chose not to care about the potentially cancer-causing UV rays he was currently absorbing, sprawled out shirtless on one of the several couches placed purposefully along the balcony of his boyfriend’s mansion.The heat was simply something to appreciate in the moment, never mind the fact that New York had snow a little too much for Stephen’s taste.

Rubbing a hand across each of his arms before resuming his relaxed position to relieve the burning sensation did wonders, so much so he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so calm.

The world was sepia-toned through his sunglasses, so he could see everything without painfully squinting for hours. So he chose to observe his surroundings with no particular aim in mind, seeing the sky, the trees, the ocean, and newly (and definitely Stephen’s favourite) his boyfriend walking up to him with a tray of… something. Stephen couldn’t tell laying down.

“Hey babe, enjoying the sun?” Tony set down the tray on the table nearby, so Stephen could see it was covered in a red-and-white checkered towel.

Stephen sat up. “You have no idea. You’ve got a present for me?”

Tony grinned, sitting beside Stephen. “Not my most impressive, but it’s good for now.”

Stephen shifted forward, lifting the cloth off in one graceful gesture, revealing a pitcher of iced tea and two complementing glasses, along with sandwiches cut in halves and a plate of watermelon and grapes. Seeing this suddenly made it obvious to Stephen he hadn’t eaten in hours, hunger pangs making themselves newly known. “Damn Tones, this looks spectacular. I’m starving.”

“Yeah I figured. You know you’ve been sunning a while, right? And I thought my lab binges were bad.” Tony popped a grape in his mouth.

Stephen stretched, all the while smiling at Tony. “Your lab binges are bad, Tony. I’m just enjoying the sun before we have to head back to New York. Y’know, normal life. Jobs and working and whatnot.” He picked up a sandwich, inspected the contents, took a testing bite. Turkey, and it was delicious.

“Hey! My lab binges are work. I just happen to consider work fun. So much so I’d bring it on vacation. Like I consider you fun, so I bring you with me.”

Stephen swallowed, scrunched his nose playfully at Tony. “Nice to know you consider your boyfriend of 3 years ‘fun.’ I in turn consider you annoying.”

Tony laughed. “It’s all part of the package Stephie.”

The couple finished their meal basking in both the sun and each other’s company, leaning back when it was apparent they were both satisfied and ready to get back to whatever they had been doing before. Just as Tony was about to leave however, Stephen grabbed his arm and pulled the mechanic down onto the couch. Slightly surprised, Tony laughed breathlessly as Stephen moved to straddle him.

Stephen stared into Tony’s eyes, his expression somewhere between absolute sincerity and painful teasing. “Thank you for lunch.”

Tony grinned widely, replying “I won’t believe you’re grateful unless you finish what you just started.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Stephen cocked his head, feigning innocence. Tony moved up to capture the other’s lips. Stephen pushed back, before realizing the distraction. He grinned. “Douchebag.” “Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope you're doing well.
> 
> Felt like writing something a little short today, but hopefully you still enjoyed it. It's fluffy and slightly pointless but it was pretty fun, and during this quarantine, I think a little fun is all we can ask for (other than for world leaders to continue doing well/start doing something good... depends where you live :P )
> 
> If you are living life, I recommend the Thomas gon' give it to ya mashup on YouTube. Here's the link. Enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFSwIw-_-as
> 
> Also! My insta is @itschocopiggysart, and my Tumblr is chocopiggy.tumblr.com


End file.
